wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Pop! (video)/Credits
Opening Credits * "Wiggle Pop!" * Emma A.K.A. Madonna, Lachy A.K.A. Prince (AUS Version) or Samba Dancer (US Version), Simon A.K.A. Johnny Cash, Anthony A.K.A. Willie Nelson, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * "The Wiggles: Wiggle Pop!" Ending Credits * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Chelsey Priadko as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Maria Field as voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dominic Field, Chelsey Priadko as Wags the Dog * Lachlan Gillespie as voice of Wags the Dog * Isabelle Fitzpatrick, Lucy Wiggan as Henry the Octopus * Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick as voice of Henry the Octopus * Special Guests: Dan Sultan, Jamaaladeen Tacuma, Michael Silva, Greg Silva * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Director: Anthony Field * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Producer: Paul Field * Production Manager: Clare Field * Post Production: Tim Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerald Holmes, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Wiggly Performers: Hayley-Jane Ayres, Oliver Brian, Jessamine Cadou, Dominic Field, Isabelle Fitzpatrick, Dulmanawuy Garawirrta, Wikara Gondarra, Fattish Kamara, Lucky Lartey, Pepsie Magonya, Douglas McFarland, Chelsey Priadko, Lucy Wiggan * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Assistant Choreographer: Emma Watkins * Camera Assistant: Tim Cheeseman * Sound Recordist: Alex Keller * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair and Make-Up Artists: Veronica Moriera, Alexandra Wharton * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production; Alex Keller * Stills Photographer: Daniel Attard * Runners: Ryan Burge, Tasmin Cummins, Dominic Field, Tyra Harrison, Chelsey Priadko * Post Production Assistants: Ben Hardle, Aaron Hill, Brian Stone * Scenic Painting: Derrick Cox - The Reallty Excellent Design Company * Music Engineered & Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Wiggle Pop! Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW Songs * H.O.L.I.D.A.Y ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Mr. Pop ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Turkey in the Straw ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Shoulder Pop (AUS Version) ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Today ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Giraffe ** Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Londonderry Hornpipe ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Dance Of The Scottish Horses ** Douglas McFarland, Lachlan Gillespie, Oliver Brian ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Spotted Cars ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Basil the Cat ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Australia ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * When A Prince Meets A Princess ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dolls And Fairies On Parade ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * So Many Colours To See ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I Love To Go To Mexico ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Surfer Bop ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Paddy The Piper ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Tiptoe Through The Tulips ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Super Anto ** Tom McGlynn, Danny McGlynn ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Play the Bass Guitar ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Jamaaladeen Tacuma ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Yalo Yalo ** Trad Arr Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Tribute To Bert Kaempfert ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fruitie In My Hat ** Lachlan Gillespie ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fire Truck Rolling ** Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank for Our Friends: Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Bruce McKaskill and Tim Wood at FIT Sponsorship Marketing, Alex Ischenko and Rachel Teese at The Wiggles Licensing and Consumer Products, Linda Kitchen, Neville Kitchen, Chantal Defraga and Anthony Knowles at Maton Guitars, Darren Aboud, George Ash, Phoebe Carden, Chris Chard, Basil Cook, Nicola Craddock, Liam Dennis, Jessica Ellis, Bianca Fanto, Lynley Hamblen, Joe Hotchin, Tony Iffland, kate Joass, Chris May, Matthew Neville, Dux Newton, Lisa pieroni, Joel Spiteri, Kara Threlfo, Antalie Waller, Sean Warner, Nick Webb and All at the ABC, Roadshow and Universal Music *The Wiggles Team: Paul Field - Managing Director, Dabuek Attard, Oliver Brian, Ryan Burge, Tim Cheeseman, Kate Chiodo, Genelle Ferris, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Luke Field, Ivy Gaymer, Aaron Hill, Alex Ischenko, Alex Keller, Jill Lloyd, Caterina Mete, Barry Moore, Amy Porter, Leonardo Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Nina Stamell, Rachel Teese, Leanne Williams, Yi Yin, Kelly Zanette * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles are proud supporters of Red Nose - Saving the Littles Lives - Red Nose Saving Little lives * Visit us at www.wiggletime.com * The Wiggles * © 2018 The Wiggles Pty Ltd). * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Bowtiful, Emma!, Lachy!, Ponso the Pony, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Credit pages Category:2018